


The Golden Days of Egypt

by Wheres_my_cravat



Series: A Slave's Trust, and A Slave's Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Ancient History, And its too bad, Bottom Eren Yeager, But the world says there is no practical application for the field, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Egypt, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Godesses, Gods, Hebrew Slave, I love Egypt, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Old Age, Pharaoh - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Old Kingdom - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unrequited Love, When you really just want to be an Egyptologist, gay shit, so you write fanfiction instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_cravat/pseuds/Wheres_my_cravat
Summary: Pharaoh Khrevai has been at the throne since his father's passing almost 15 years prior. Now, a 27 year old man, he is quite accustomed to the life of a God in the mortal realm. Who wanted to spend time in the Du'at anyway? He'd much rather order humans around. One day while Khrevai was wandering his palace he came across a Hebrew slave trying to learn to read hieroglyphics within the palace. Instead of throwing him out of the palace for being where he shouldn't, he tries to teach him a few things about reading and writing. It just so happens that he has a fondness for this certain slave, maybe the kid has a future in the palace as more than a slave for cleaning?*COMPLETED WORK IN ONGOING SERIES*





	1. The Hebrew Slave

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another excuse for me to write gay shit, and play on my favorite pieces of the world. Judge or don't judge, I don't care. I love this too much.

Egypt was a beautiful land filled with lush veridian foliage along the sacred Nile River and the rich culture of a polytheistic society. I had always enjoyed living here. Of course my experience was individual to me, since there can only be one Pharaoh at a time. My rain started when I was 12. My father, the former Pharaoh passed on to the next life, and left me behind to guide his people as his father had him. With that change my name had been changed from Levi, to Khrevai. A name suiting the embodiment of a God. 

To my people I was a God. The star overseeing all of the great kingdom of Egypt. Life was good as a God. Especially when I first became pharaoh as a child. My advisers did all the work, and I went to festivals and celebrations as the figurehead of the nation, while my scribes and court advisers made most of the decisions regarding my kingdom. As I grew older however, the weight of the kingdom was transferred to my shoulders. I no longer needed court advisers to make all my decisions. And thus, Pharaoh Khrevai carried on the great kingdom forward through time. 

I hadn’t done much in all honesty. I kept the peace, and furthered trade as far as we could reach. There were no wars, and famines were few and far between. The people were happy, and so was I. My reputation was that of a stoic God. Fierce and powerful, but benevolent to people of all social classes. Even if you came to Egypt as a slave, it wasn’t inconceivable for you to make your way up to noble ranking. 

My people loved me and I loved my people. That is to say, I oversee them. I have not spoken to my people directly for some time, and thought that maybe a trip to the market in nobles clothing would give me an accurate view of my kingdom. Or perhaps I could send one of my servants to do so instead, as I was very busy with business during the times of day when the market was busy.

My attentions were pulled away from my thoughts when my head advisor addressed me informally to get me to notice him. 

“Levi.” I lifted my hand from its placement under my chin. I had nearly fallen asleep on my throne.

“What is it Erwin?”

“We have been asked to move the harvest times a little later into the spring. The Nile has been flooding later than usual.”

“Of course Erwin, send my approval.”

“You have also been asked to be present at one of the nobles weddings next week.”

“Who is it?”

“Madam Hanji.”

“Oh. Her. She is valuable to our court so I see no reason as to why I can’t go.”

“That is all for today.”

“Thank the Gods.” I rose from my position on my throne and stretched. It had been a long day of calculations and questions. 

“I am going to retire to my chambers if I am no longer needed for today.” Erwin nodded and I headed to my room. 

The heavy gold collar hanging around my neck weighed on my shoulders and it would be heavenly to remove it for the day. My thoughts once again returned to my people and the kingdom. The Nile had become slightly less predictable, which could become a problem, and there had been an increase in Hebrews within the kingdom. More and more canaanites had been traveling to Egypt. Some for trade, but more often than not they came here as slaves. 

For one reason or another there was an uprise in the numbers of Hebrew peoples, their tan skin making them stand out against the fairer skinned Egyptians, who stayed under shade as much as possible to avoid exposure to the sun. They made excellent workers, so slave traders were making a killing off of them. I didn’t really know how to handle the issue, as slaves in Egypt were treated better than any of the other neighboring kingdoms. If you were a slave, Egypt was the place to be. Our class system allowed for them to bring themselves up in the world if they had the capacity for education.I couldn’t just outlaw it, but it still felt strange to see so many filing into Egypt from other lands.

As if on cue, I almost tripped over a man crouching on the ground trying to scribble something down onto a sheet of papyrus. His Shendyt was clean, but worn looking, as if he had done much work in his life wearing that. This clue suggested he must be a slave. His reddish-tan skin and brown hair proved him to be a Hebrew boy, but his placement was confusing. Why was he this close to my sleeping quarters? Did he know where he was?

“Excuse me. What are you doing here?” The boy dropped what he was working on and whipped around.

“I am so sorry sir, I’ve been learni-” He paused as he looked up and realized who he was talking to. His eyes met mine briefly and I noticed how beautiful they were. Almost as brilliant as the Nile herself. Immediately he bowed to me and apologized at my feet.

“Stand up brat. What are you doing down here?” The boy looked around and paled.

“Oh no, I had no idea I had wandered this far into the palace! I am so sorry Pharaoh. Forgive me please.”

“What were you doing down here?”

“I was trying to practice reading and writing hieroglyphics. I am studying to be a scribe.” I nodded to him.

“That is a noble profession. I don’t recommend spending your time so close to the chambers of the pharaoh next time you try to learn. Be careful.” I paused for a moment.

“On second thought, how about we strike a deal?”

“A deal?”

“Yes. If you go to the market everyday to learn about the people for me, I will teach you how to read and write.” The boy’s eyes lit up. How beautiful.

“Deal!” I nodded again and told him to meet me at the same place the following evening, and that I would be here to hear from him about the people and give him his first lesson.

With that I returned to my chambers for a well deserved rest.


	2. The Market Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just shopping and garden appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this fic! I am not sure how long this will go. That will depend on you guys!

I had not been expecting the pharaoh to give me a offer of all things. That day when I had finished cleaning the main court and taking care of the gardens, I had wondered around the palace trying to read the hieroglyphs and writing down as many as I could recognize of a papyrus scroll. I really wanted to learn so I could become a more important slave and maybe earn some coin for my sister and I. I hadn’t realized that when I became too engulfed in reading the walls that I had wandered into the royal chamber’s hall. This was not a huge offence, as I did work here and my job was to clean, but we weren’t suppose to disturb the pharaoh or disrespect his space.

When I looked up to see the pharaoh after he’d startled me, I half expected him to throw me out of the palace. Any other noble would have. However, Pharaoh Khrevai instead offered me a deal. It was confusing to say the least, but I was more than willing to hold up my end of the bargain. I knew the pharaoh had no obligation to keep up his end of the deal, but something told me he would. I didn’t think Gods made a habit of breaking promises.

After the pharaoh had retired to his chambers, I left to the servants quarters. It was a section of the palace where the servants spent their nights. Just enough space for beds, and comfort accommodations. By no means was it grand, but it was still better than the streets. 

I retreated to the slaves section of the servants quarters. Those of us who were owned by the pharaoh instead of hired slept in a separate section. There was sleeping quarters beyond that that were for courtesans, and the men and women trained to please nobles and the pharaoh himself, if called upon. pharaoh Khrevai had yet to choose any courtesans for himself so they didn’t have much to do aside from eat and sleep. My sister, Mikasa was one of them. She didn’t have to much to do during the day so we spent my time off enjoying the gardens and the green spaces of the palace.

I took a long look at my bed. It was just a bed. It had a plain wooden frame, and a thin feather cushion covered in a blanket. Egypt could get surprisingly cold at night, in stark contrast with its sweltering days. I curled into bed, and pulled the blanket around me. Most of the other beds in the servants quarters were filled, so the body heat plus the blankets was more than enough for us all to keep warm through the night.

_________

The next morning I went to the market to gather supplies for an important meal to be prepared for the pharaoh, and I decided this would be the opportune time to fulfill my end of the deal with his majesty. I had plenty of money on me to buy whatever was needed for the meal, and I pulled the list given to me by one of the court advisers. With me I carried a basket made of woven reeds from along the Nile so I had something to carry what I bought. 

I gently browsed and perused the different stalls in the loud and bustling market place. There were people from all walks of life out this morning, as there always was. African traders from farther south, strangers in gleaming Armour from the north, and all manner of odd foreigners. Of course there were regulars among them. People I saw at the market every time I visited.

I browsed the different fruits and meats available for purchase, and picked the finest looking cuts of meat and the freshest looking fruit for the pharaoh’s special meal. I also purchased some cheeses and wine for his majesty. When the basic grocery shopping had been taking care of, I started talking with merchants and customers alike about their thoughts on Egypt. I asked questions about what they thought on the state of the laws, and current military prowess. I also asked questions about the pharaoh himself. 

Many people were impressed by Egypt’s might, and only had small criticisms, while others were appalled by the structures in place. Social structures like the equality between the two genders. Apparently, nobles from other lands didn’t like the idea of their women being people with rights. Idiots. Women were always an integral part of society’s continued function. Outsiders said that they often enjoyed their trips to Egypt because of it’s beauty and grandness, and that the long trip in the sweltering heat was worth the enjoyment of an oasis like Egypt. 

Slavery was still prevalent in Egypt, I was proof of that, but slaves were treated very well in comparison to other countries. We got food regularly and could work comfortably if we gained a higher education. I couldn’t speak for prisoners of war or criminals who were forced into slavery, but peasants like myself who went into slavery willingly for a roof over our head and food to eat, had a bearable life. We still had almost no rights, and couldn’t own anything unless willed by our masters, but as a slave working in the palace I had certain privileges that other slaves did not.

When my legs grew tired and I was due to return with the supplies, I left for the Palace. I wondered if the Pharaoh would keep his word for a meager slave, but I knew at the very least I would see him again so he could learn of his people's thoughts. The reed basket in my arms was growing heavy, so I quickly returned to the Palace. After making sure that the kitchens received my delivery, I made my way to the gardens to begin my daily duties. 

Today I was assigned the west gardens. They were smaller than any of the other gardens, but I preferred them more. It was an oasis. One would never know it was in the middle of a desert without prior knowledge. These gardens housed more flowers than anything else. The area was enclosed by the walls of the palace, and tall papyrus reeds and narcissus flowers grew around the edge of a small pond in the middle of the garden. Among others, daisies, roses, and mandrake flowers could be found growing around the pathways and lotus flowers rose peacefully from the waters within the pond. 

The plants around the pond needed no watering, but I still went to the pond to collect water into a small clay urn I was carrying. With it I watered the flowers around the outside edges, taking small trips back to the pond to fill the urn a few times more. When this was done, I stayed a bit longer to admire the beauty of the garden. My admiration was cut short when I noticed Ra’s sun falling behind the horizon, so I returned in doors. 

It was time to see if the Pharaoh would keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you want to read next chapter as well as what you thought of this one! Thanks again :) (Also, I realize that some of the facts about slavery don't add up here, but stick with me. Slavery wasn't really common until the New Kingdom, and this is suppose to take place in the Old Kingdom. That and travelers were very rare, I just liked the idea of foreigners so don't shoot me XD)


	3. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi keeps his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fro being patient with me.

I was nervous as hell. It wasn’t every day that one got to see a god in person, and had already run into him once yesterday. I felt really strange about this whole situation. The Pharaoh himself caught me snooping around his quarters (although it was an accident, he had no reason to believe me), and for some reason he wanted me to go talk to his people. What was strange about this is that he could have asked one of the higher status slaves, like the servants or even one of the Court Advisers personal slaves. I wasn’t a personal slave, in fact I wasn’t even Egyptian, and I certainly didn’t spend much time near the nobles or the advisers let alone the Pharaoh.

I suppose his reasoning was that I wouldn’t be seen as someone of high status and so people wouldn’t hold their opinions back from me. The other strange thing was that he didn’t need to strike a deal with me and he knew it. All the Pharaoh needed to do was order me and I would have had to do it, but instead he was going to reward me? I was puzzled by his odd behavior but did my best to refrain from questioning him. He was a god after all. His logic could be beyond my understanding, and it was best to just trust in his judgement. 

I picked up my pace on my walk to where we had met yesterday. I didn’t want to disrespect him by being late. That’s the last thing I wanted to do.The sun had started to set, and the last rays of sunlight were shedding an orange glow on the palace. Warm halls had an amber feel to them, and the temperature was comfortable. The sweltering heat that was signature to Egypt was fading with the sun. 

Within a few minutes I made it to where I had been studying the walls prior to being caught by the Pharaoh. He hadn’t arrived yet so it was just me standing in the amber light. I set my eyes on the wall in front of me. The hieroglyphics here were just recounts of family history. Nothing super partial to Egyptian history, but important to Pharaoh Khrevai, surely. I couldn’t really read it, but I could at least guess what it said. My solo studies weren’t really going so well for me, which is why I was hoping the Pharaoh wouldn’t get bored of me and regret his decision to help.

Reaching towards the stone, I traced the the outlines of the designs painted on the wall. It was cold to the touch, and only a little rough to the touch. I had always been interested in language. The way it can last longer than anything else. It was so flexible. You could speak it, draw it, write it, or imply it and it’s meaning doesn’t change. Language could theoretically last forever. It could outlast people, and civilizations. I wanted to learn how to use it so I could put my own mark on history. It was crazy to think about life beyond my own. Not to mention it was really beautiful to look at on the wall.

“Wow. I guess you really do like language then.” 

The sound startled the life out of me and I flipped around, my back against the wall. Panting and frantically looking to see who startled me. I saw Pharaoh Khrevai, arms crossed. The last remaining light from the sun lit his form, and glittered off his decorated collar. A small smirk adorned his lips, his black hair sharply framed his eyes, and his eyes were silver softened by slight amusement. I relaxed a bit and took a deep breath. I leaned down on one knee and bowed my head.

“Sorry your majesty. I was not paying attention to my surroundings.” I kept my head facing the floor.

“You’re fine. It was entertaining. Stand up. You don’t need to bow.” I stood up. 

“Yes your majesty.” He uncrossed his arms.

“You don’t have to call me that either, no one knows we’re here and it’s annoying.”

“Okay...my lord?” I was really confused by this. The Pharaoh didn’t want me to show my respect?

“I guess that’s better. What’s your name brat?”

“Eren, my Lord.” He wants to know my name too? How strange. 

“Eren, that’s a nice name. Is it Hebrew?”

“Yes my Lord. Thank you.”

There was silence for a few moments while the Pharaoh studied me and I guess tried to think of something to say. I tried to avoid his gaze as to not be disrespectful, even though his eyes were very beautiful. I was a little fidgety and tapped my wrist, shifting from foot to foot. The silence was kind of awkward and I didn’t know what to do about it. There was a god standing in front of me, and the ruler of all of Egypt was sizing me up.

“Did you do what I asked?”

“Of course my Lord!”

“And?”

“Your people are impressed by your command over Egypt. You have ruled well. Foreigners see this place as an oasis and have mentioned your reputation as a strong benevolent leader.”

“And that is the truth?”

“That is what I heard from your people, and I would never lie to you my lord. Slaves honor! If I couldn’t be trusted then I wouldn’t be working in the palace.”

“Hmm. And what do you think of Egypt?”

“You want my opinion, my Lord?” 

“Well, yes.”

“I would rather be here than anywhere else. It’s beautiful, and not a horrible place for slaves.” What a strange thing to ask of a slave. I had no power to change my station currently. Why would he want to know what I thought?

“That’s good to hear. I’d like to know that what I have done as a ruler has made a difference for all my people.”

I nodded. That made sense. As a ruler and a god among men I’m sure that his people must be important to him. I was still an outsider however. I couldn’t understand why he chose me. Sure, I have lived in Egypt my whole life, but I was not Egyptian. Anyone with eyes could see that. I was clearly not of this land.

“Well I guess I should keep my end of the deal.”

“If it’s not too much to ask my Lord.”

“You seriously don’t have to use any titles for me, Eren.”

“What will I call you then?”

“Just call me Levi.”

I was pretty sure that I looked hella stupid, because I had looked so confused for the past few minutes.

“But that’s your personal name?”

“And I’m giving you permission to use it.”

“Okay...Levi.”

“Thank you. Only use it when we’re in private though.” I nodded. 

Levi turned around and beckoned with his hand for me to follow him to where ever he was going. He led me down a few hallways and by now all the natural light had faded. Instead torches were lit along the hallway. i made sure to keep at least two feet between Levi and I to make sure I didn’t get in his personal space. As we walked I noticed that despite the authority of his physical presence, he was rather short. Not really shorter than me, mind you, but we were at the same height and I wasn’t exactly a tall person.

After turning down a few different corridors, Levi led me to a small study room with papyrus scrolls filling urns all around and a few different tables with work spaces. The walls had no writing on them, but there were plenty of ink, carving, and art supplies to do so if needed. I walked in the room, and Levi shut the door. He motioned for me to take a seat, so I sat down on a stool next to a table and Levi joined me. He grabbed papyrus scroll and a writing utensil. 

“May I ask you a question Levi?”

“You may.”

“Why aren’t you wearing your headpiece?”

“It’s hot and gross after wearing it all day. I’d rather not wear it when I don’t have too.”

“Ah, I see.”

Levi grabbed my hand and put the paintbrush in my hand. 

“Show me what you know so far so I know where to start.”

I spent the next couple hours trying again and again to write sentences and Levi helped to fix what I wrote and guided my hand occasionally. Every time he did I would blush, and I hoped he couldn’t tell. Soon I was writing full words. The symbols were complicated and I was sure that it would take me awhile to get the hang of it. Levi was a surprisingly patient teacher and I really appreciated his help. I even had fun! Who knew the Pharaoh was not to different from the ordinary folk? Of course he was still a god, and I had no right to think of him like that, those thoughts made him more relatable. 

The more I thought of him, the more I realized that if we had been born on equal footing I was sure the two of us would have been great friends. He was treating me as if I was his equal, and it was the single strangest thing I’d ever experienced, but I treasured it. The more I worked with him and he helped me I noticed things about him. On his throne he always seemed to have a scowl on his face. I had always assumed it was a man of angry temperament, but sitting here with him he seemed to be a much more optimistic person than anticipated. Err...optimistic god...I mean. He frequently smiled, and that scowl he was so known for was nowhere to be seen. I guess he liked language as much as I did.

“Oi. Eren. Are you paying attention?” I was jolted from my daydreaming by Levi’s hand on my shoulder.

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“Actually, I was thinking we should probably retire for the evening. It’s almost morning.”

“Oh really.” I yawned and he chuckled.

“That just proves my point.” Levi seemed pretty tired as well. He stood up and I grabbed his arm. It was a pretty ballsy move, but he had been treating me like an equal so I took the risk.

“Wait. Can I ask you another question?” He turned so he could see me.

“Yes, what is it?”

“How come you haven’t chosen any courtesans or personal slaves? I’m sorry if that’s not-”

“It’s fine.” Levi frowned. “The truth is I don’t know. I haven’t found one I like I guess. I would need to trust them, and I don’t see how I could come to trust someone I haven’t met.”

“That’s fair.”

“Why do you ask?”

“My sister is a courtesan.”

“Well that could have been awkward.” Smirked Levi. I shook my head.

“We’re just slaves, Levi.” Levi frowned.

“Please don’t say that. You’re never ‘just’ anything.” He walked to the door and turned to say one more thing.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the same time.”

“Really?” I smiled. With Levi helping, I knew I’d learn in no time.

“Sure thing brat.” He gave me a soft smile.

And with that he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read my other works and comment!


	4. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler. Sorry guys.

My duties the next day were pretty much the same. I had to water one of the gardens, but this time instead of going to the market place, I was needed elsewhere. The Nile had been flooding later and later, it seemed every year. One of the palace nobles asked me to go to the fields and see how far the the sowing of the fields was going. Apparently all the sowing and harvests were moving later and later in the year to match the flooding of the Nile. This wasn’t a huge problem, but if they planted too early the seeds would drown, and if they planted too late the harvest would be washed out into the Nile. It was important they timed the stages at the right times. 

Of course I was anxiously awaiting the time when I’d be able to see the Pharaoh again. He was kind, and I really enjoyed the time I spent with him. However, my sister Mikasa was skeptical. She thought that the Pharaoh had some ulterior motive. Why else would he want to see a slave like me, but I told her that was silly, and also highly rude of her to think that of the Pharaoh. I already felt like I could trust him. I also thought that Mikasa was a little jealous of him because he was taking up all of my free time I’d usually spend with her. 

After finishing with my duties in the fields, I asked the farmers what they thought of the Kingdom for Levi. They all had fairly good things to say as well. Their only complaint was that they wished they got more breaks, but even they quickly mentioned that they were grateful for the pay, and that Egypt was one of the few places they knew of that paid their laborers with as much food and beer as they wanted. It made sense of course to keep your laborers in fine health, so I was sure that they weren’t lying when they said they got plenty of food. 

The fields looked good too. They had been plowed and sowed, and I was sure the laborers were proud of their work. I was sure to mention this to the noble who sent me. Egypt was as beautiful as ever, and I knew it was thanks to Pharaoh Khrevai. He does more then I think he realizes to help his people, and his wisdom his major part of why Egypt was doing so well. Anyone who saw the desert surrounding Egypt would attest that they would never had imagined a civilization as powerful as Egypt could exist here, and yet here it stood. Tall, golden, and stronger than ever. All thanks to the Nile, and Pharaoh Khrevai (there is also something to be said about Levi’s predecessors, but he didn’t exactly inherit the perfect Egypt). 

I even told Mikasa this the other day, but she said that I was developing a crush for the Pharaoh, and that hero worship never ends well. I told her to shut up, and that she was just jealous of Levi taking up all my time. I knew Mikasa probably had a crush on me, but I didn’t feel that way about her, and besides. Only the Gods and the royal family were allowed to marry family members. Not to mention neither of us had the money to marry anyone to begin with. I loved her, just not in THAT way. I was pretty sure I was gay anyway. I had never liked women in a romantic manor, and I had been caught staring at plenty of good looking male nobles before. I was pretty sure that was a pretty convincing sign that I preferred dick. And that’s without mentioning the dreams I had been having as of late...like the one I had last night about the Pharaoh.

When I finished my work outside of the palace, I returned to my cleaning duties within the palace walls. Mostly cleaning halls, and organising supplies in studies. I even cleaned the room Levi and I were in yesterday. It looked much better and I was proud of my work. I didn’t water any gardens today, which was too bad because that was one of my favorite things to do. The gardens were always so peaceful and beautiful. I mostly just busied myself until I could go see Levi. When dinner came around, I ate with the other slaves and I couldn’t wait to see Levi when the sun final decided to set. 

Would it be to much for Ra to hurry his journey just a bit, so I could see Levi? I guess so since he was born and killed everyday on his journey across the sky. I guess he might not want to speed up or slow down the process. I just couldn’t wait.

Finally, the sun started to set and I hurried to our meeting spot. This time Levi was there before I was. He seemed a little tense, but I could tell that he was glad to see me when he relaxed.

“Evening, Brat.”

“Good Evening, Levi.” I smiled and he smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;')


	5. The Personal Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi grants Eren what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer then any of my other chapters in this work, and it's because I just didn't want to stop writing XD and I just didn't have the heart to cut it into two different chapters...so here!

“How are you Levi?” I waved and moved closer to him, next to the wall.

“I am well. Actually quite tired today sadly. I had a long day.” He rubbed the space between his eyebrows and sighed.

“It's okay if you need to rest.” I didn't want to be a nuisance. That was the last thing I wanted Levi to think of me.

“No...no it's fine. I think it'd do me some good to talk about something other than the future of the kingdom for once.” 

He leaned up against the wall of Hieroglyphics and set his eyes on the ceiling. There wasn't any writing up there, and I think that might have been the point. He clearly didn't feel like seeing the extra visual input. I leaned up against the wall next to him, and following his line of sight, I gazed at the ceiling as well. Just clean, smooth stone. No distractions, nothing extraordinary. Levi breathed in and out, and I synced my breathing with his. We shared a few silent moments together and I felt distinctly privileged to be spending even these couple seconds in his presence. 

“I saw the Nile today, Levi. It was beautiful. I don't get to go that far from the palace usually.” I glanced toward him and his gaze met mine. I smiled.

“That sounds nice. I would have liked to see the Nile today. Was it really hot?” I laughed at that. He smiled softly and looked at the stone floor. “Yeah I guess that was a stupid question.”

“Do you want to hear what the farmers thought about Egypt?” Levi shook his head.

“Not today Eren, I'd rather avoid talking about the kingdom right now.”

“Okay.” I pushed myself off the wall and gave him my biggest smile. “I guess I'll just have to cheer you up then!” Levi scoffed at my remark, but his smile remained on his lips. I pointed to the wall behind him. “What does this wall say?”

Levi pushed himself from the wall and directed his attention to the symbols. His left hand glazed over a portion of the old ink. It began at, from what I could tell, the birth of a child, and ended at the weighing of the heart before Anubis. I could tell that much by the drawings of Anubis, but what was unclear was the story between those two spaces. My reading skills were only a little better than my writing skills. I could make out some words like ‘united’ and ‘balance’ but that was about it.

“It recounts the life of one of my grandfathers. Not sure how many years ago, but I believe his name was Djoser? He was born here a long time ago, before there was an Egypt. People still lived here, but they were scattered all along the Nile in villages and small tribes. They warred against each other, and it was common for people to lose their lives at the hand of another tribe. My grandfather united all the villages and tribes along the Nile, and he ruled as the very first king of Egypt. When he reached his final days…” Levi's hand traveled farther toward the drawing of Anubis. “...he completed his journey to stand before Osiris and have his heart weighed. Anubis proved his heart to be true, and he continued into the afterlife.”

“Huh. Do all of the writings here account for family member's lives?” I examined the drawing of Anubis, and couldn't help but think that even though he must be handsome, Levi was much more handsome than Anubis seemed to be. 

“No, many of the writings recount pieces of history, as well as children's stories, folk tales and plenty of other things. Some were written by me, some by servants and slaves, and some were written by the historians or my parents. If you look close enough you can find graffiti.” 

“Oh really? Isn't that disrespectful?” I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, popping my hip to the side.

“Well yeah, but if people didn't write graffiti on the walls then where would I go for entertainment?” Levi chuckled.

“Well you could come talk to me.” I grumbled to myself just a bit too quiet for him to hear. 

“Come on, brat.”

He turned to walk to the study he'd led me to yesterday, and waved for me to follow. I quickly walked behind him. I thought that he might not want to teach me today because of his mood, but he was kind enough to carry through with continuing the lessons. I couldn’t help but be grateful for his kindness. He didn’t have to help me at all, and I really enjoyed seeing him. As we walked along the different corridors, following the same path as yesterday, I once again found myself looking Levi up and down from behind. I knew it was very disrespectful, but he was just so beautiful. Clearly a side effect of being a God on Earth. The muscles of his back were clearly exposed to the Egyptian air, and the gold of his collar and the lining of his shendyt only accentuated the cream of his skin. 

I swallowed, and tried to direct my gaze elsewhere. It wouldn’t be very good for the Pharaoh to catch me staring at him. That, and I knew if I continued to stare, that my gaze would drift farther south, and I would be mortified for the Pharaoh to catch my eyes drifting THERE. Sadly, his shendyt hugged his ass so nicely...and there I was starring...Damn it. Finally we made it to the study room, and I pulled up a chair for myself. Levi once again grabbed a papyrus scroll and we got to work. We worked through some new characters and I was feeling fairly good about myself when a thought struck me.

“So...Levi?” 

“Yes?” He set the paintbrush he was holding down so he could give me all of his attention.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“My...favorite color?”  
“Well, yeah.”

“Um green, I guess. I’ve never really been asked that before.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Not really important for rule, I suppose.”

“Yeah but it’s important to me.” I smiled for him again, and I hoped his night was at least a little bit better. That’s all I could ask for.

“So what’s your favorite color then, Eren?”

“Oh, why, my favorite color is Silver.”

“Why is that?”

“It’s so rare in Egypt, and it stands out against everything here.” I realized the true reason why it was my favorite color when I paid attention to Levi’s eyes. Shining plated silver, as if his eyes were truly made of the rare material. I felt a flush raise to my cheeks.

We continued with our lesson after that, and I tried to focus my mind on the shaping and design of the symbols. However my eyes seemed to have other plans. They kept drifting to Levi. When he’d reach for me to guide my hand in a certain character, I would pay more attention to the strength in his hand then the learning of the letter, and when our eyes met to emphasize a point, I let my gaze linger longer than I needed to. Levi didn’t seem to notice. That, or he simply didn’t care.

Later in the night, Levi’s earlier fatigue was starting to get to him. He was reprimanding me less when I messed up, and moved slower than he had. Even now, he was leaning on his hand propped up on the table as I tried scribbling out a sentence. I was getting better all thanks to Levi, but Levi looked like he could fall over at any time. His eyes were droopy, and I could tell he was having a rough time keeping his hold on consciousness. 

“Hey Levi?” Levi rubbed his face with his palm to try and wake himself up.

“Hmmnn?”

“Maybe we should retire for the night?”

“Are you done?”

“I'll be fine for tonight. I’ve already learned a whole lot from these two nights.”

“I’m glad.” A small small graced his lips.

____________

The next few weeks went pretty much the same. I did my work around the palace, and came to meet Levi at sunset. He slowly stopped asking for my reports from the people, but for some reason he continued to try and teach me how to read and write the more formal writing styles. It was like he just wanted to continue spending time with me, but that couldn’t be the case...could it? He was just obligated to fulfill his promise...right? However, even that didn’t make any sense.

Mikasa became more and more jealous as the days went on. She could tell I was developing feelings for the Pharaoh, and according to her, he was clearly returning them. She was angry that I enjoyed his company in a way that I couldn't enjoy her company. I even had to tell her to back off, otherwise people would start to wonder what was going on between Mikasa and I. I didn’t want to answer those questions because soon enough they’d want to know what we were arguing about.

The sisterly side of Mikasa was scared that Levi really was only doing this to get something from me, and when I asked her what she smacked me on the shoulder and told me to guess. When I apparently couldn’t get it through my head, she blushed and muttered to herself that I was, ‘really gonna make her say it’. Then of course she coughed and flicked my shoulder for good measure, before grumbling ‘sex’. I flicked her back, because if that was really what the Pharaoh wanted then all he had to do was order me. I mean, he was a God after all, and the Pharaoh of Egypt. I’d have to do whatever he said anyway. Not that I minded in the least bit, but I didn’t share that specific information with Mikasa. I thought she could probably guess.

My reading skills were getting much better, even though my writing skills were still a bit lacking. More recently, Levi started taking me to go see different parts of the palace where people had written graffiti and I had to admit some of it was kind of funny. Very disrespectful, but funny. More and more, Levi and I’s interactions were becoming more intimate. I always hugged him before I would leave to go to bed, and I couldn’t tell you how good it felt to be held in Levi’s arms. I felt safe, and warm in an intoxicating way whenever we hugged. I could only imagine how it would feel to fit my lips agains- no….What was I saying. I could never do that. I would never disrespect Levi like that. Not unless he initiated it. 

Anyway, Levi and I were getting much closer as the days went by, and I knew that what we had was unique. In fact, I had started paying closer attention to him during events and special dinners and I realized that Levi never smiled or laughed in any way at those events the same way he did when he was around me. It made me really happy that I was the only one that got to see a side of Levi that was happy and hopeful. There was also another part of me however, that really was worried about the reason Levi never showed this side of himself to anybody else. Had he been hurt?

Tonight Levi and I had another meeting planned just as usual, but this time I want to to see if he liked me. Sure, he hadn’t chosen a personal slave yet, but he said it was because he needed someone he trusted. I was hoping that maybe, I could be that person for Levi. I knew that I trusted Levi, I just didn’t know if he trusted me. I wanted him to trust me. I knew I wouldn’t let him down. I promised that I would be the best slave I could be, and maybe I could do something to help him be a little happier. Just maybe.

When the day fell to night and the sun fell behind the horizon I made my way to go see Levi. When I arrived to our usual meeting place, I could see that Levi had arrived before me. I smiled in greeting and he smiled back. 

“Good evening, Eren.”

“And to you, Levi” I went in to give him a hug, and his arms wrapped around me, sealing me in a strong embrace. There was something about hugging Levi that I don’t think I could ever get use to. I felt a hope I hadn’t felt since the last time my mother held me in her arms so many years ago. But all good things must end, and so I pulled away.

“How was your day?”

“It was good. Just the usual. I watered the south gardens today.”

“Oh, those are my favorite.” Levi took a step closer so that he was only a step away, and brought his hand to my face. Cupping my cheek in his hand, I leaned into the touch. “Are you alright? You look anxious.”

“Well yeah, I just wanted to ask you something, and I was kind of nervous.” I grabbed his hand from my face to hold in my palms.

“Then ask, Eren.”

“Well, you see...I was wondering if you would chose me as your personal slave?” Levi’s eyes widened and he was jolted slightly.

“You want to be my personal slave? I thought you hated being a slave? Isn’t that why you wanted to be able to read and write Egyptian? So you could get a better station?”

“No no no... I never said I hated slavery. It’s the only reason I have a roof over my head and food in my stomach instead of being dead in the street. I’m grateful for the opportunity to work for a living.”

“I guess I never thought of it that way.”

“Yeah, I’m too poor to sustain myself. My sister and I sold ourselves into slavery for a few extra coins. Pretty sad, right?” I chuckled. Levi didn’t seem amused.

“I wish you didn’t have to do that.”

“Well, I’m glad I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I got to meet you, and I feel uniquely privileged to be able to spend this time with you.” Levi smirked.

“You are too kind, Eren.”

“So?”

“What?”

“Can I be your personal slave?”

“You know what that means right?”

“That you own me and that I have to do anything for you.”

“You want that?”

“I’d already do anything for you Levi.”

“Well, I’d love for you to be my personal slave Eren. I just would have rather you were never a slave in the first place.”

“Thank you Levi.” I hugged him again, and let him hold me for as long as he’d allow. “I know you’d treat me better than anybody else in all of Egypt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke meine lieben!


	6. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should we have smut next, or is it too early do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting, I know it's hard, I just really needed to get my other fic finished.

“Are you sure you want to be my slave?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Levi grabbed my hand, and leaned his face down to it, kissing my knuckles with his soft lips. “I promise I’ll take care of you Eren.”

“I know you will, but I want to serve you more than anything.” I gave him my biggest smile. I hoped he could tell that I really did care for him. More than a slave should.

Still holding my hand, Levi gripped it tighter and started to walk in the direction of the throne room. I unquestioningly followed behind him. Our bare feet made slapping sounds onto the smooth stone beneath them, and that was all that could be heard in the quiet hallways. Light from torches flickered and created an ambiance that felt intoxicating...or maybe that was just Levi. He did always make me check my priorities. I would let this beautiful kind God do anything to me. Soon enough we reached the throne room, and I could see a tall man with thick eyebrows, and hair that had been bleached by the sun, standing near the throne scribbling something onto a papyrus scroll. We got his attention when he realized that it was the Pharaoh standing next to me. 

“Pharaoh Khrevai, I thought you retired for the night?” He looked toward me and raised an eyebrow. Immediately I bowed and apologized for my intrusion at this hour. He shewed my response because clearly the Pharaoh had something to say.

“You see Erwin, I thought it was about time I chose a personal slave, and this young slave works here within the palace. He suits my fancy just fine.”

 

“I’ll have him cleaned and trained right away your majesty.” Erwin bowed, and grabbed my arm. Not tightly, but just enough that I knew he meant business. 

My hand fell away from Levi’s and he wished me a good night before saying he would see me tomorrow. I sincerely hoped it wouldn’t be too long. I had grown fond of our nightly lessons. Of course, he was never obligated to continue them in the first place, and I was lucky he indulged in my wishes at all. Levi was such a kind soul and very handsome too. He was the most beautiful man I had seen in all of Egypt, and I was sure that it was because of his Godly status. All that power bottled into a human frame, and he chose me to serve him. Silly old me. What a strange turn of events. I would have never hoped in a million years he would say yes to me being his personal slave. Such a thing was an honor I never that I’d possess. 

Erwin led me down a few hallways in the opposite direction to where Levi and I had been. This was where most of the work within the palace took place. There were kitchens to the left, stables farther down on the right, craftsman and architects closer to me on the right and courtesans waiting for someone while lounging on sofas farther down to the left. Erwin pulled me directly toward the courtesans. I was relieved to see Mikasa was not one of them. A blush creeped its way to my cheeks. These women knew every secret on how to pleasure a man. 

As we approached them they noticed us, and diverted their attention away from looking beautiful for a second. One of them stood up to greet us, and the others circled around me. I could tell they were sizing me up. Eyeing the curvature of my spine, the lining of my otherwise dirty shendyt, and smoothness of my skin.

“Who have you brought us to train today Erwin, and who is this lovely lotus for?” The tallest of the ladies asked, her white robe hooked around her neck with a gold bangle, and split into two pieces as it traveled down her torso. A white thin fabric skirt fitted itself around her hips. 

“This is Eren, he is Pharaoh Khrevai’s personal slave as of now.” The woman snickered.

“Finally found one, eh? He is beautiful I will give him that, but we have a ways to go before he is worthy of a God.”

“Get to work, his majesty wants Eren by tomorrow.” All the girls groaned in unison, but all of them grabbed me at once.

I was dragged slash quickly hauled to a separate room with a large communal bathing space. The ladies ripped off my shendyt and I was hit by a moment of embarrassment before one of them pushed me in. They didn’t have to be rude. Most of the girls were giggling still about my embarrassed reaction, and they were clearly getting a kick out of this. The rest of them stripped as well, and joined me in the bath with soaps, oils, and scented perfumes. They washed my hair, combed it, trimmed it, and cleaned every inch of my body. I would have been embarrassed by a bunch of naked girls except for the fact that I was hella gay. 

While washing me they were giving me hundreds of instructions. This is how you fold a linen, this is how you kiss, this is how you act, this is how you kneel, this is how you speak. Lesson after lesson, I was having a hard time remembering it all. I wanted to serve Levi as best as I could but there were so many rules, could I remember them all? Still, I did my best to absorb as much information as possible. 

“Do you know how to prepare yourself?” One of the shorter girls asked me.

“Um, what?” I didn’t know what that meant.

“Well, you see, Pharaoh Khrevai will want to have sex with you most definitely, so do you know how to prepare yourself?” My cheeks turned deep maroon. Oh yeah. That was also a part of being a personal slave. How had I forgotten? The girl chuckled.

“Uh, hold your breath?” She shook her head.

“Idiot.” She grabbed my hand, the palm facing toward me. “You take your hand, right, and you use your fingers one at a time to stretch out your ass so you don’t hurt after or during sex. Use oil or saliva as lubricant to help as well. Understand?” I nodded. “Okay, so you should start with your index finger, and when that becomes tolerable, stick another one in alongside it. Move them back and forth a bit. If it starts feeling good, stop. You don’t want to come without the pharaoh, right?” That would be selfish. I quickly nodded. 

Finally the girls were finished cleaning me, and so pulled me out of the bath. They dried me with a towel and wrapped me in a clean white shendyt with a gold belt. They put gold bangles on both of my biceps and my ankles. When they finished dressing me, they put black kohl liner on my eyes in the typical fashion. Oils and perfumes were lathered onto my skin and I could smell the sweet floral scents float in the air around me. 

When all of this was finally completed and I was so fresh I felt like a god myself, the girls handed me a sheet of thin reflective gold. Through it I could see my reflection, and I did not look like myself. Instead I looked like the definition of royalty. Glimmering, glittering, clean, and beautiful. The kohl lining my eyes made the green in them pop, and the gold bangles made my Hebrew tan look like sun kissed radiance. I turned to look at all the girls. They were admiring their handy work, and smirking at my reaction to my own looks. 

“Thank you all so much for the advice and the make over!” I gave them one of my signature smiles, and they bowed to me. 

“You are very welcome Sir Eren.”

“Sir Eren?”

“You are much higher status than we are now. Sure, you are the king's pet, but we are just pets to the nobles, so in the hierarchy of pets, you win.” I laughed. What a strange way to put it.

“Well thanks anyway.”

“Get some rest, and don’t forget to call him master. He is your master now after all.” I nodded. 

“I guess, farewell.” Erwin returned after a little while to escort me to a new bed and I slept in a strange room, trying to sleep while awaiting my new fate tomorrow. The Gods knew, I was nervous as hell, but more excited than I’d ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke wieder!


	7. Slavery Has its Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, Eren you need to chill out baby. It's gonna be okay :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming up as soon as I upload this one. I wrote it as one and then realized it was pretty long...so I chopped it in two. Shouldn't be too bad for y'all since you get it at the same time anyway.

The next morning Erwin sent one of the courtesan girls to fetch me and bath me once more. It was the same tall girl from before. She brought me to the same communal bath and washed me just like before, but this time it was just her and I. It was still very early in the morning, and I was sure the sun hadn't even risen yet. Our only source of light was candles lining the bath. The girl washed my hair, and repainted my eyeliner, as well as putting on a new layer of oils and perfumes to my skin. This time she didn’t have a whole lot to say. The courtesan did remind me of a few key details, and maybe sure that I remembered the more important pieces, but other than that we stayed silent as she prepared me.

“You are going straight to Pharaoh Khrevai’s chambers after this to deliver him his breakfast. Make sure you remember everything my girls taught you.” I nodded to her.

“I will try. I want to be as good a slave as I can be for his majesty.” The girl looked me up and down and smirked.

“You really care about him don’t you?” I diverted my gaze from her prodding eyes.

“Yes...I do.” More than I should. 

“I’m glad. That makes this all a whole lot easier.”

She turned around and waved for me to follow her. She led me back out of the bathhouse and we traveled to a new space within the palace. She led me to the kitchens. I had been here before of course. Sometimes I buy food for the chefs in the markets and they always order me to bring it here, or I get food for Mikasa and I. I was no stranger to the kitchens, but I had never spent more than a few seconds delivering or picking up food. I supposed that I would become very familiar with this place in the coming weeks if I was to come here three times a day. I didn’t eat that much, I only got two meals a day, but the Pharaoh who was needed to be of perfect state of mind in order to make decisions that would shape all of Egypt, needed to have three a day to keep him strong. Not to mention his meals were much tastier because it’s always good to be on the good side of a God. 

The head courtesan brought me to one of the cooks. He was bald and his eyes were lined with khol just like mine were. He was short, but not shorter than me, and his eyes were joyful in the way that a child’s are. He couldn’t have been much older than me, but he was already head cook by the way the servants and other staff beholded him. The courtesan that had been leading me tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. The cook stopped what he was doing, which was watching some servants chopping papyrus stock, and diverted his attention to us. 

“Ah, Ymir! It is good to see you. How are things?” The woman smirked at his question but got straight to the point.

“This is Pharaoh Khrevai’s personal slave. He is here to deliver the Pharaoh’s breakfast.” The cook looked toward me and smiled.

“Good morning. My name is Konynhehk, but you can call me Connie. I am the head chef, and we will be seeing a lot of each other from here on out. I will be needing to know what the Pharaoh thinks of each of his meals, and how to prepare them to be better next time. Not to mention you will need to be here three times a day to pick up said meals.”

“Yes sir.”

“Here is the first meal for today. It is honeyed beer bread with pomegranate seeds.” A hebrew girl with brown hair like mine pulled back into a ponytail brought the said dish to me. She gave me a big smile, and when I took the dish from her she gave me a pat on the shoulder. 

“I hope he likes it! Connie and I made it with a special recipe today.” The girl said. I looked to her, and she looked to Connie and Connie looked to me, and there was an awkward silence for a moment. “Oh, and my name is Sasha. Ha ha, sorry I forgot to introduce myself.”

“I am Eren, nice to meet you two. I kind of expected his meal to be more extravagant.” They nodded.

“Our Pharaoh values simplicity it would seem.” I nodded at their comment. It made sense from what I already knew about Levi. Ymir motioned for us to leave. 

I looked down at the gold platter and analyzed the contents. There was a large loaf of bread, which I guessed to be the beer bread, and it was glazed with honey. next to it was a pile of pomegranate seeds and a goblet of water. I could feel the heat rising off of the bread still, and it smelled really good. The meal all together looked fantastic even though it was way simpler than many of the nobles breakfasts from what I had seen. 

Ymir once again led me through an unknown section of the palace to get me to a more familiar section. When we slowed down, I noticed that I recognized this hallway. The hieroglyphs depicting Djoser’s life lined the wall to my right. This was where Levi and I had been meeting ‘till now. Ymir continued farther down the hallway a bit farther and stopped at an archway in the stone that led into a small room. It was illuminated slightly by the torch Ymir had picked up along the way. The sun had started to rise, but it couldn’t really be seen from this far within the palace. 

“This is your room. I reckon you probably won’t use this room too often. You will be fairly busy, and will most likely be spending most nights with the Pharaoh I would think. This is where I leave you. Pharaoh Khrevai’s chambers are the next room down. Normally we don’t house the Pharaoh this far into the palace, but Pharaoh Khrevai is a little different from Pharaoh’s before him. He chose to his room specifically. Anyway, good luck Eren.”

With that, Ymir walked back the way we came. She probably had duties of her own that she had to complete. I was left in the semi-darkness, with Levi’s meal in my hands. I took a deep breath, and turned to walk to Levi’s chambers. His was only a few feet away from mine, and I tried with little success to calm my nerves. Sure, it was only Levi, but I was terrified I would do something wrong and disappoint him. I wanted to be the best I could be for him. He deserved only the best.

I finally made it to the archway of his chamber and I didn’t know how to proceed. Unlike my room, his room had a door. I wondered if I should just waltz right in or if I should knock or something. After a long moment of contemplation and hopping back and forth between both feet, I decided if I didn’t do something then his meal would get cold. I took a final breath to calm my nerves before shifting my weight to hold the gold platter with one hand. My other hand hovered over the door, and finally I softly knocked 3 times. It wasn’t until after I knocked that I realized he could be still asleep, and I silently cursed myself.

“Come in.” Levi’s tired voice was very low and did all sorts of things to my imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the love and support you give all my fics! I actually have some regualrs now who read all my fics (You know who you are, and I see you btws and I love you) So thank you so much everyone <3


	8. Mancala is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mancala and yummy food is yummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historic references in this chapter.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. When my eyes landed on the room, they widened ten-fold. The room was huge. The entire room was tall and spacious. Directly in front of me was the entryway lined with two torches. Farther back in the room was a large bed covered in linens and soft fabrics. To the right of that was a small pool of water for bathing and leisure. Along the walls were tons of drawing. Paintings of fields and rare flowers. Stories in hieroglyphics also littered the walls. Beautiful gold and black lettering filled with blues and yellows and reds made the whole scene gorgeous. Directly in front of the entryway was a table with a few chairs. A clay mancala board rested upon the table. Levi sat in one of the chairs, and he was lazily playing a game of mancala by himself. When he heard me enter he raised his head and smiled in my direction. When his eyes met mine they widened slightly and his eyes raked over my body. I hoped he liked what he saw. I really did look a lot different after the courtesans cleaned me up.

“Good morning Eren. You look very nice this morning. You almost look Egyptian with that eyeliner.”

“Good morning Master. Thank you.” I bowed to him and placed his golden platter directly in front of him on the table. I gave him a soft smile and waited patiently for him to say something.

“Thank you. Would you like to sit and play something with me while I eat?” Levi grabbed his goblet of water and took a sip.

“Oh yes master! Of course.” I sat down in the chair across from Levi and looked at the board.

Levi moved the mancala board to rest equally between us. I had never played mancala on a real clay board before, it was too expensive for Mikasa and I to purchase and too heavy to steal. Instead we would draw a board in the sand and use seeds or pebbles, sometimes both as pieces. Still, the rules were the same, and I remembered them clearly. There were two horizontal rows of holes, six on each side, with one long vertical hole on either side of the smaller holes. The row of holes in front of you were yours, and the long hole to your right was also yours. Same for your opponent. 4 seeds were in each hole except for the long one. The goal of the game was to move all the seeds out of your holes, and if you did that before your opponent than you won. This could be achieved through putting all of them in the long hole at the end, or by moving them into your opponent's holes. There were more rules and regulations than that but that was the basics.

We began playing by grabbing all of the seeds from one hole and ‘sowing’ them into other holes one at a time in a counterclockwise motion. This went on for a while. Took bites of his bread and ate some of the fruit during the game, but he ate very slowly. I didn’t know if it was because of the game, or because Levi just liked to eat at a leisurely pace. Soon the game was done, and Levi had one. Of course. Not because I let him, but because he was simply more clever than I. I didn’t feel upset about it however. I mean, who could beat a god at a strategy game anyway?

At the end he had beaten me by getting all his seeds into the hole at the end. He pulled no tricks, and didn’t go the easy route by moving them onto my side of the board. He won fair and square. Somehow that seemed to suit Levi perfectly. After our game Levi continued to eat and reset the game board so he could play again when he wanted.

“Hey, Eren?”

“Yes Master?” I looked up from what I was doing to meet his eyes.

“I told you, you can call me Levi.”

“Okay, Master Levi.” He just rolled his eyes and I chuckled. 

“Really? Haven’t we already done this?”

“I like calling you Master.” I tilted my head to the side and smiled. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. 

“Fine, brat. Anyway, did you get anything to eat this morning?”

“Um...no actually.” I had to think about it for a moment, but the day had been so hectic that I hadn’t actually eaten anything. It was something less important than everything else on my to-do list. 

“Well that just won’t do. I am done with this. You can have it.” He pushed his plate toward me and could see there was still half a loaf of beer bread, and a few pomegranate seeds. 

“Thank you Master!” I reached down to grab the bread, and I tore a piece off. 

It smelled of beer and honey. I took a bite of it and the bread itself was soft and bitter, but the honey counteracted that and it tasted wonderful. Much better that the weak soup and bread we got fed in the servants quarters. Not that I wasn’t grateful for the food I got, but this was so much better. Levi chuckled his beautiful laugh as he watched my expressions change. I also tried the pomegranate seeds. I knew what they tasted like, but it had been so long since I had such a luxury food that it almost overwhelmed my palate. 

“I guess you like it?” I simply nodded in response to his question and finished up what was left of the food. 

When I was finished, I leaned back in my chair and marveled at today and yesterday's events. A lot had happened and my life had been flipped completely upside down. However, it wasn’t in a bad way, it was in a completely fantastic way. I was serving someone I cared about and that is all I could ever hope for. It was just a major perk that he was the pharaoh and a god among men. Sure, it would have been nice to get an education and become something other than a slave, but I knew Levi would let me continue to learn under him, and this was probably the most comfortable life I could be afforded as servant of any kind. Personal slave to the king of all Egypt, and god of the people. I couldn’t wish for anything more, and I didn’t want to. 

When my gaze met Levi’s I noticed that he had heavy bags under his eyes, and I remember how I had been scared I had woken him up when I entered. However, he had already been awake. I wondered if maybe he hadn’t been sleeping well, or maybe he was worried about something. It bothered me that Levi would be anything but content.

“Have you been sleeping well, Master?”

“No Eren, I actually haven’t. I never have. I don’t know why, but I get plagued with nightmares. They have no significance to our future, I don’t have a gift for prophecy. They are too fantastical for that, but they have people I know in them and I usually wake up to uncomfortable sweats and a racing heart.”

“Ah. I am sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” He got up from the chair and stretched out his arms. “Anyway, now that you are here, wanna go for a swim? I have to report to my duties in a few hours, and you will need to go with me, but until then...”

“Definitely!” I got up from my seat as well.

At first I thought that he was going to lead me to the small bathing pool, but I quickly realized that was not what he was talking about, as he walked to the door to the right, and opened it. Beyond the door was a beautiful enclosed garden. In some ways, more beautiful than the gardens I normally watered. I stream filtered in from outside the encapsulated area and filled the space with water. Flowers of all rarities and colors surrounded the space, and it felt like heaven. Well, until my definition of heaven changed as Levi peeled off his shendyt and hung it on a nearby tree. He quickly sunk into the stream, but not before I got a good look at all his assets. Yum. I didn’t realize I was just standing there until he yelled at me.

“You just gonna stand there? Come on, join me.” He waved.

“No, coming Master!” I quickly followed suit and hung my shendyt on the same branch as Levi’s, all the while, Levi carefully watched my every move from the stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should play Mancala, it is fun. There are all kinds of versions of this game but they all have the same basic principles. It is one of the oldest games in the world, and has been played all over the globe for millennia. It is one of my favorite games along with Nine Men's Morris, which was played in England and America during the Revolutionary War :)


	9. Anything I can DO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Eren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY ARE YOU KIDDING ME.

I loved the way he watched me. It made me feel special and wanted. It also boosted my ego considering a literal god was looking at me like I was honey. It made me also wonder which god Levi embodied. The only god I knew of that was openly gay was Sethek, also known as Set, but that didn’t make much sense. Levi didn’t really seem like a trickster or greedy to me. Maybe the legends simply weren’t true. I didn’t know that much about the gods anyway. What I did know was that Set was the god of foreigners, and it made sense that he would like me considering I was both male, and a foreigner. I also knew that Set was one of the more powerful gods. 

 

The two of us swam around the stream, and picked flowers, all the while giggling and laughing like children. I sure felt like a child. I knew that I was far from it considering what was expected of me in my position. He splashed water at me, and I splashed water back in retaliation. Sure, he was a god, but he wasn’t going to get away with water treachery. The two of us played around for a little while but it wasn’t long until we heard a voice and a knock from the other room informing Levi of his duties for today.    
  
The two of us regretfully left the stream and put our shendyts back on after drying off in the sun. We walked back into the other room, and I woman with crazy brown hair and a strange contraption covering her eyes, was standing in the doorway. She wore a long white dress with belts and satchels carrying all sorts of strange things in them. She squealed when she saw me and I felt almost scared for my life. I hid behind Levi, and he chuckled at my actions. Then the woman stopped squealing and froze solid.

 

“Did...did you just...laugh?”   
  
“Yes...he does that sometimes.” I quietly mumbled from behind Levi. 

 

“He DOES!? This is a new development, I will need to write notes on this! The mortal’s effect on the immortal. Tell me, does his affect on you effect your Ka? Or maybe just your Ba...Is it love?”   
  
“Shut up four-eyes. What did you actually come here to tell me.”   
  
“Oh right...well, Mr. Erwin macho-brow wants to see you. Daily duties and all that. I wish I could convince him to let you have the day off though, seeing as you finally chose yourself a personal slave! This is truly a momentous day. Oh I hope you are treating him alright Levi!” This lady needed to chill, and why was she calling my Master Levi! That was his personal name! I stood out from behind Levi.    
  
“He treats me wonderfully. How dare you say anything otherwise!” This woman hit all the wrong buttons.

 

“Eren, it’s fine. Calm down.” He put his hand on my head and brushed his fingers through my locks. It felt really nice and I relaxed into his touch. My eyes closed and I leaned into his hand. “And Hanji, we have talked about this. Please don’t use my personal name. I don’t even know how you found out what it is.”

 

“I have my ways...So have you partaken in the foreign fruits?” I couldn’t see anything because I had closed my eyes and was still relishing in Levi’s petting, but I guessed that she was pointing at me or something because Levi scoffed.

 

“He has only been here an hour four-eyes! Besides, I am not the kind to rush a relationship while it’s still budding.” I heard Hanji chuckle at Levi’s metaphor.

 

“I don’t think it’s budding anymore Levi. Clearly it’s blooming, if that behavior is anything to go by.”

 

“Ok I get it, now get out.” I opened my eyes just as Hanji left the room and I felt my eyebrow raise. Levi removed his hand from my head and I whined at it’s removal but he just quirked his eyebrow in response. 

 

“Who was that, Master?” 

 

“That was Hanji. She is our physician, priest, and scientist. Sadly she is the most unorthodox woman I have ever come across. If she wasn’t so brilliant I would have lost my temper with her ages ago.” He ran a hand through his own hair to fling the rest of the water out, and walked to the exit of his room, motioning for me to follow. “We need to go start the day. Since we have to keep up appearances, please follow all the rules that the courtesans taught you, okay? When we are in private it is fine to be yourself, but in public I need you to follow the rules, please.”   
  
“Of course Master. I would never disrespect you like that.”   
  
As we walked back through the halls and into the throne room, I tried to remember and follow everything. Always keep two feet behind and to the right of him when walking. Never make eye contact with him or other nobles. Don’t stand out. Don’t speak unless spoken to. Follow all orders without question.    
  


My mental runthrough ended as we arrived in the throne room. Levi was needed in the decision making for trade routes. There was debate within the nobles over whether or not Egypt should continue to expand trade, and if so, to which lands. I went to several meetings with Levi, and kept his glass full of wine during lunch, which wasn’t super difficult since he didn’t drink a whole lot. Later Levi was outside the palace, so we went to the market place and I shielded Levi from the sun with a large white fan. Finally the sun started to set, and I had completed all of my duties and Levi had completed all of his. I had delivered him dinner some time before, and he allowed me to eat with him, much to the nobles surprise. When they asked why I was allowed the privilege, he simply stated that he was not one for punishing good behavior.

 

After what felt like an eternity we returned to Levi’s quarters and he fell onto his bed in mental exhaustion. I was physically tired but I wasn’t nearly as spent as my poor master. Physical labour was not hard for me because I was strong enough to handle it after so many years. I was sure that Levi would never get use to the boration of questions and problems needing to be solved. The life of a god was certainly not very glamorous. No wonder he needed a slave. 

 

I sat at the foot of the bed and watched as Levi messaged the space between his eyebrows. I wondered if there was anything I could to do help relieve his stress, and I thought onto my lessons from the courtesans. They were convinced that Levi was going to want sex from me, but he hadn’t even implied it in any way really. That crazy woman Hanji said something that sounded a bit like she was implying he should, but even then he sounded hesitant. Was he waiting for me? I wanted to serve Levi in every way and to the best of my abilities, but would having sex with my master really make him feel better? I had never had sex before, so I didn’t exactly know. I supposed it was at least worth a shot. 

 

“Master?” Levi propped himself up on his elbow so he could see me properly.

 

“What is it Eren?” He questioned me, and I crawled over to straddle his lap on the bed. Levi’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. In an act of bravery on my part, I leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. I had little to no experience in the kissing field but Levi soon took over. The two of us were moving together, and I was sure this was my own little slice of heaven. Sadly it needed to break for a moment.

 

“Is there  **_anything_ ** I can do for you to help you relax, Master?” I stroked my hand down the side of his face. A smile formed on both our faces as he spoke his next words. My smile much more innocent than his. 

  
“Now that you mention it,  **_there is_ ** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA HA I AM NOT SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. Actually I am. I want smut too. Trust me.


	10. Yes, Master!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I mean. You can guess what comes next, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention Rome in this chapter and I just want to mention that, during this time period, Rome was a new little baby. It was still a monarchy, like it was that old. It wasn't even a republic yet. We're are that far back in history. Crazy right? Gives one a new perspective on Egypt. Egypt watched Rome grow from a tiny little nation until it was so powerful that it overthrew Egypt. Interesting to think about. Anyway, I would also like to mention that Rome was horrible on their slaves, and it wasn't until Egyptians didn't rule Egypt (*cough* fuck you Alexander the Little Shit for running over my favorite civilization) that the treatment of slaves was like it is in the movies. 
> 
> PSA complete. Oh and disclaimer...this is NOT a true story, nor is it based on one. It is a combination of my favorite parts of Egypt put into one lovely era that never existed (Basically the gods and architecture from the old kingdom mixed with the technology and knowledge from the middle kingdom but set in the time period of the new-ish kingdom XD). Not that you would have know unless I had told you, but whatever, Now you all know a bit more about Egypt. If it is any consolation, this story is a more accurate representation of Ancient Egypt than the movies portray, and you can quote most things from this as actual fact. Things like the flooding of the Nile, and the treatment of slaves, and working class of Egypt. Also the payment of laborers and a number of other things. 
> 
> If you have questions please comment! Love you all, and thank you for your support in this fic! *one big massive hug for all of you* *literally drowns in the masses*

“Then you must tell me what that is, _**Master**_.” I nuzzled into Levi’s neck and left small pecks here and there.

“You are doing a mighty fine job figuring that out for yourself. Just keep going, and I’ll guide you.” Levi smiled softly at me.

I remembered among the many things that the little courtesan girl told me was in all her years of being a courtesan, the thing that was most important was not the act of sex itself, but how you led up to it. She had told me if I was going to initiate anything, the best thing I could do was foreplay and let Levi carry on further if he was in the mood to do so. All I knew was I didn’t want this to be rushed or hurried in any way. I wanted to please the god who had been so kind to me. My kisses traveled from his neck, up his throat and to his mouth.

The heat of the Egyptian sun was fading quickly with the rapidly fading light, and the chilled air was exhilarating in the heat of Levi against me. Our lips met and moved in tandem. His were soft and warm, whereas mine were rough and I felt our differences meld to form one beautiful feeling. Levi placed a hand behind my head, and a hand on my waist. The hand behind my head pushed our kiss into a more heated dance. His hand on my waist traced circles on my skin that sent shivers down my spine.

I thought about Levi’s beautiful form standing fresh from the stream, water dripping from his hair, and down over his toned torso. His smooth skin covering muscles of immense power. The lower half of him that would no doubt send me wave after wave of pleasure in the near future. I felt my lower half tingle and warm with excitement. I was already sporting at least half a boner. I didn’t think our kissing could get any more intense until his tongue licked my lower lip. He experimentally tested the waters by gliding it along my lip from one end to the other. I opened my mouth slightly to let him in and our tongues sealed around each other. I started slowly rolling our hips together, and the sweet attention it gave to my member was intoxicating.

“Nungh...Haaaaa.” I let the sounds slip from my mouth into Levi’s. My thoughts faltered. I wasn’t use to so much stimulation.

“Ahhhh….You are so perfect, **_Eren_**.” My name sounded like a purr from his lips, and the complement went straight to my forming hard-on.

I knew that if I just kept grinding against Levi then we wouldn’t get very far before I came, and I knew that, as glorious as this was, I wanted more. The question was how to move forward from here? What came after kissing and grinding....I wished that the courtesans had been more detailed in their advice, which is something I would never have thought I would think. They had been very thorough. Just, sadly, not thorough enough it would seem. I decided I would just ask Levi for help. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Levi must have been thinking the same thing. As soon as I tried to create a concrete sentence that would explain my predicament, Levi moved his attention to my neck. He planted soft but heavy kisses to the crook of my neck and collarbone. His hand joined came up to rub at my nipple and my thought-out question turned into a short demand.

“Uuuuuhhh...More... ** _please_** …I need it... ** _Master_**.” Levi groaned in response to my demand, and I felt a red blush seep to my cheeks when my own words hit my ears.

The Pharaoh answered my plea. Before the blush could even start to fade, Levi flipped us over. This time the god was on top of me, instead of the other way around. His eyes met mine and their silver gaze locked with mine. His eyes held so much reverence in them that I could hardly tell if this was a dream or real life. Could he really care about me that much? With all the emotion in those eyes? I get to think on it for much longer as rocked his hips against mine. Before more moans could poor from my mouth, he sealed his lips against mine. We bucked against each other.

Soon however, this was not enough. I needed even more. I spread my legs out for my king, and he got the idea. Our kiss ended for a moment as Levi removed my shendyt from around my waist, and revealed my erection to the chilling Egyptian night. I gasped at the temperature change, and Levi's intrusive gaze. Those steel eyes did things to me. Levi brought his hand to my erection and languidly stroked it. I quickly realized this was just a distraction, as Levi directed his attention toward a clay jar on the nightstand. He poured what looked like oil onto his fingers and returned the jar to it's resting place. His attention was once again on me.

I remembered what the courtesans had taught me about preparing myself, but I thought that it would be something I had to do. It looked as if Levi was intending to lead in the ‘prep’. While one of Levi's hands continued to stroke at my member, the other hovered above my lower half. There was a slight pause as Levi thought of something. His hand stopped running over my erection.

“Eren, turn over onto your hands and knees.” Although was just a bit confused as to why he stopped rubbing my need, I followed his order. He was my master after all.

“Yes Master.” I flipped over and supported my weight upon my arms and legs like asked and spread my legs so he could have a good view and access.

His hand smoothed over my back and pushed between my shoulder blades. Taking his cue, I leaned even more forward so I was supported on my knees and my elbows. I was positioned as if bowing, except that the king was behind me, and about to fuck me. A cold slick finger circled around the ring of muscle that signified the entrance to my ass. The sensation brought a shiver to my skin. Without much of a warning, Levi plunged the finger passed the ring and pumped it in and out. The feeling wasn't very nice at first but I got use to the sensation. Then he added a second finger, and I felt myself cringe in discomfort and slight pain. I had to remind myself that Levi wouldn’t subject me to any unnecessary pain. Levi’s fingers began to search for something. He pushed them in deeper and deeper until-

“Gahhhhhh! Ugghhhh...nng…” Jolts of pleasure flooded through me as he rubbed against that spot.

It didn’t last long however, because soon after he found it, he removed his fingers from me. I whimpered at their exit, but Levi messaged my back with one hand to soothe me. The other removed his shendyt, and guided his member to my entrance. I felt it trace around the ring of muscle at my entrance.

“ ** _Brace yourself, Eren_**.” Levi almost purred.

His sentence sent a shiver down my spine, but I was quickly distracted by his dick entering me. It hurt and pulled at my walls, stretching them apart, and I held my breath until he bottomed out. Levi gave me a moment. He hadn’t moved since he sheathed himself entirely, and I realized he was waiting for me. He was way too considerate for a god. He didn’t need to be kind, and yet he was. I felt my heart swell in happiness. Even now, the Pharaoh was giving me all his kindness. When the pain quieted and I was left with a dull sting, I gave a little movement with my hips to test. When it didn’t hurt, I spoke up.

“I am okay, Master.” I smiled. I loved calling him that. It still made my heart tingle.

Levi kissed my shoulder and pulled back. His first thrust was okay but still uncomfortable. The second one was better, but still not comfortable. The third felt good. I started to move back against Levi's thrusts. His movements became more powerful and every time our hips met, I lost my breath. Both of us were panting. My pleasure was building with every thrust, and soft moans fell from my lips. The smack of skin on skin could be heard through the room, and Levi’s rough moans echoed in my ears.

“Mhnnnnnn! Haaah….” One sharper thrust hit that spot again and I lost my control for a moment.

I clenched around Levi and he let out a groan. His next thrust sent another punch of pleasure, and so did the next, and the next. Soon every thrust was electric and sent a powerful jolt of ecstasy through me. The two of us were frantic. His movements striking deep within me over and over, and my hips slamming back to meet him again and again. I was having a hard time remembering to breathe.

“Uhnn! Hmmn...Gah! **_Master_** …! Ughhh….Mmmnnn.” I couldn’t hold back the sounds Levi was forcing from my throat. Levi growled in response.

“You are...my... ** _foreign jewel_**...Eren.” Levi purred between thrusts and pants.

My heart swelled with pride again as Levi spoke. It was so good to be Levi’s. To be cared for by Levi. I was suppose to be serving Levi, but he didn’t make it feel like that. He made it feel like we were a couple. As if I was his queen, and not his slave. I knew there was no where else in Egypt I would have rather been. No where else in all the lands. I felt my orgasm coming. It wouldn’t be long before I lost my load. Levi’s thrusts became even faster, and I had a hard time keeping up. I couldn’t even think straight because every thrust threatened to put me over the edge.

“ ** _Master_**...I am...so **_close_**.” I practically moaned the whole sentence.

“Call me...Levi...when you come.” He ordered.

It didn’t take long. I lost all coherent thought, my only goal was to orgasm. My hips faltered. I could no longer keep up with Levi’s thrusts and my body was stricken with exhaustion and pleasure. I submitted against Levi, my body relaxing as I let him bring me to orgasm. My load was released onto the blankets beneath me. Wave after wave, hit me, shocking my body with even more pleasure.

“NNnnnnngggggghhh... ** _Levi_** ….” My walls clenched tightly around Levi, and his thrusts faltered as well.

I felt him lose his load within me and he rode out the both of our orgasms. When he was finished, he collapsed on top of me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was warm, and it felt good to have him so close to me. Sadly, the moment had to end, and Levi pulled his member out of me. Warm cum poured from me, and it felt weird. Levi grabbed cloth from the same night stand as the oil, and leaned the both of us off. It was intimate again for a moment as he dragged the cloth over my body and our eyes met. His silver against my green. But then we both had to get up so I could remove the soiled blanket. I quickly replaced it with the one from my room.

As I smoothed the new blanket onto my master’s bed, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed up my shoulder. We were both still naked. His body pushed up against mine and I could feel his dick against my cheeks again. This time it was more innocent but memories from just moments ago flushed my cheeks. When I finished with the blanket I turned around to Levi and he caught my lips in a hard and passionate kiss. I couldn’t help but think that this was not common for slaves.

How many slaves got to kiss their masters? How many slaves were romantic with their masters? How many personal slaves were treated as well as I was? I got to play in the river with his majesty, I got to learn how to read and write, and when Levi was intimate with me he was oh so gentle until it was clear what I wanted. I put all my feelings into that kiss and more. I think I might have even caught Levi off guard. When we separated for air, the two of us were panting again.

“I am yours Levi.” I spoke making eye contact with him. His eyes widened.

“You said my name?”

“I wanted you to know that I was loyal to you. Not just because you are my master, but because I am loyal to you. From now on I will be loyal to only you and those you ask me to be loyal to. I said your name because I wanted you to know I would be loyal to no other master unless you willed it.” My eyes were determined. I dropped down on one knee and bowed to show that I was serious.

“I don’t really know what to say Eren.” His hand dropped on to my head, and he pet me. His fingers ran through me brown locks. I leaned into the touch, closing my eyes to focus on the feeling.

“You really are too good to me, Eren.” I was only kind of listening to him, as I let a contented sound leave my lips at the soft touch of his hand massaging my scalp.

“You are the one that is good to me, Master.” I replied, reverence in my voice.

“You should see Erwin’s personal slave. Never speaks, does only the bare minimum of work, and I have seen him spit on Erwin when he thought no one was looking.” Levi shuddered at that.

“Why would he disrespect his master like that!?” I was still enjoying the soft ministrations in my hair, otherwise I might have gotten mad.

“He might not have gone into the slave force willingly. My guess is his family was short on coin, and he was sold. Erwin probably found him in a slave Market in Rome. You haven’t seen him yet, but the boy is about your age. He has blonde hair that must be from somewhere north. I have never seen hair like it. I don’t know why the brat is always unruly, because as far as I know, Erwin treats him well enough, and his fate would have been much worse had he stayed in Rome. They beat their slaves to death.” I shivered at that. I was glad I was in Egypt.

Levi stopped his petting and grabbed my arm to hoist me up. His warm hands were welcome on my naked skin. The dessert cold had really set in. Levi’s skin was pale in comparison with the working class of Egypt, but even if the sun had never kissed his skin, his Egyptian blood gave it a copper hue. My skin was darker than his but that wasn’t what separated me from Egyptians. Many Egyptians worked in the sun and had even darker skin than I. Both my Hebrew blood and my life of work under the sun left my skin with more olive toned skin. It wasn’t significant in that I looked yellow, but that I did have a different tone to my skin than most Egyptians. Well, that and I had brown hair and green eyes which were also very uncommon in Egypt. By the way he ran his hand over my skin and looked into my eyes, I could tell Levi loved my exoticness.

“Let’s get to rest, Eren. You should sleep with me.”

“Yes Master!” I smiled. I didn’t want to sleep alone.

That night I felt asleep snuggled against my master in the most contented sleep I had had in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! I have a little more plot planned, but other than that, this story is almost complete! We only have one more 'plot arc'? I suppose you could call it that. Something happens, people freak out, Levi solves it, the end. Thank you for reading!


	11. *Author's Note*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some info on this SERIES ;D

*** AUTHOR'S NOTE ***

* * *

 

Okay everyone I have some news for you.

First things first. I know you are expecting more chapters from this fic, as you should be. But here is the thing. This part is now completed. I have however, turned this into a series, so when I post more in this story it will be in a different work in the same series. You don't have to worry, it will have all the same characters and pick up right where I left this work.

* * *

 

Secondly, I am currently putting together the plot for the next work in this series and I will tell you this;  
IT'S GONNA BE A FUCKING ROLLERCOASTER OK?

Fasten your seatbelts because it's gonna get bumpy, and when I say bumpy, I mean get ready for a fucking EARTHQUAKE, got it? So yeah, and I don't know how many works are going to be in this series either. I guess as many as I can write before my brain gives up on writing more plot for this story.

* * *

 

Lastly I want to thank all of you for all your love and support for this work. I love Egypt, and I love Eren x Levi and I was hoping you all would too. Of course, I hope you all learned a few things about Ancient Egypt a long the way, but in all honesty I am just glad you were all here for the ride. I wouldn't be creating a series for this and trying to write more complex plots for the future if y'all hadn't left your sweet words and kudos for me all along the way.

* * *

 

Without further adue, I am going to let you all go on your merry way and read more fantastic fanfic on this site, but before I go I would love if you could do me a favor...

In the comments below, please write what your favorite scene or moment from this fic was, and what you would like to see in the next ones. Give me some ideas or inspiration, and I might just give you a shout out and I will definitely reply as I always do :)

Anyway, thanks for everything :D ~Wheresmycravat

* * *

 

(Also, if any of you are wondering, my name is William. I forgot that I haven't ever actually said that.)


	12. *FINAL UPDATE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some info for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read...

Hello everyone! 

Final update~

I have added the first chapter to the new segment of this series. The fanfic is called The Bane of Sethek and you can find it under the same series as this work. I hope you enjoy! More to come, but this is the VERY LAST TIME I will be posting to this fic and it's just a little info for you.

My plans for the next segment of this series will contain some more serious themes so please look at the tags before continuing. I don't want to trigger or make anyone uncomfortable (without fair warning anyway). 

I want you to all know that there will be more historical accuracy as we move on. We will see how historically accurate, but I will definitely put disclaimers in the notes if there is something that is inaccurate to the time period. I will try to make everything accurate to a point, but Egypt has one of the longest history's of any country, and Ancient Egypt was one of the longest ongoing nations in the history of Earth, second only to Ancient China. I have a lot to choose from. Basically I'll tell you what is a combination of their beliefs and when they were believed (for example, slaves weren't really a big part of Egypt until really the new kingdom). 

Also feel free to go and read up on your own! Ancient Egypt is hella fascinating and deserves more credit than movies and books portray. Often it looks like a barbaric and rough society, and that was true for a time, but there is a huge chunk of time where Egypt was the most progressive place in the entire ancient world (women were on equal footing with men, marriage was based on love/choice, a couple could get divorced, the pyramids were built by PAID laborers who got a shit ton of beer for their troubles, Don't believe everything the media tells you.

Oh, and if I am inaccurate, please call me out on it. I want this to be a realistic and interesting view of Egypt. There will be some supernatural elements in the coming stuff but I am doing that because it is what the Egyptians believed so please don't kill me over it, ok? But other than that, please let me know when I write something that doesn't fit in Egypt, because even though I know a lot, I don't know everything. I'm not even Egyptian, and even they still don't know everything about how the Ancient Egyptians lived.

(P.S. I kinda want to kick the ancient romans and persians in the balls for ruining such a fantastic nation, but I know Ancient Egypt had more than it's fair share of time in existence.)

Anyway, that went on way longer than I expected, sorry XD I hope you enjoy the next instalation of The Golden Age of Egypt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Also, I now have an instagram specifically for updates on this fanfiction and others that I write. It is @wheres_my_cravat

**Author's Note:**

> Email wheresmycravat@gmail.com for suggestions, or leave a comment. They are all appreciated!


End file.
